Life after Her- Soul moves On?
by AnimeGirl421
Summary: When his partner is killed in an attempt to capture a witch's soul, Soul feels helpless, especially when he is assigned a new partner by Lord Death. But can this new partner be just what Soul needed?
1. Scythe's Tears- Death of Maka Albarn?

"No! Maka!" Soul cried, seeing the defeated form of his meister. The two, albeit mostly Maka considering Soul had to mainly just, well, be a weapon, had been fighting a witch for the soul that she possessed. The soul that would have transformed Soul Eater into a Death Scythe.

"Awe, looks like your little meister's got a boo-boo!" The witch, who greatly resembled a cheetah, laughed. "I suppose I'm done with you two now, seeing as I've already successfully gotten one. It's now a matter of time." The witch, just a quickly as she had appeared, managed to slip back into the darkness once again.

"Maka, come on, dying isn't cool!" Soul shouted once again. Blood splattered her black jacket, but the main source of blood was her sweater vest. Crimson to the core.

"It's okay, Soul." Maka sighed quietly. Despite her face twisted with pain, his meister had managed to keep a faltering smile on her face. "Don't be so sad."

"Dammit Maka! Shut up while I call Death!" Soul shouted, frantically scribbling the number onto a piece of shard glass. He'd noticed that he'd split his finger open in the proccess, but he didn't care. Not when the life of his meister was in question.

"Sup? Hey, howdy Soul! How'd the mission go?" The Grim Reaper asked cheerfully. His tone changed when he saw the desperate expresion on Soul's face.

"Send Stein. Right now." Soul panted, in need of breath. The Shinigami nodded vigorously. All Soul could do was wait for Stein and try to keep his meister alive.

"Damn." Soul whispered, looking again at Maka's wound. "Maka-"

"It'll all be okay Soul." Maka whispered hoarsely. "I promise."

Who would've guessed that those two words would have been some of her last?

She began to close her eyes slowly, wavering back and forth. Soul took notice. He saw Stein off in the distance, running toward the two.

"Oh, crap!" Soul shouted, shaking Maka slightly. "Don't do this _now_ , Maka, he's almost here-" He began, but was cut off by his meister.

"Soul." She coughed. "Takee care of Crona for me, okay?"

"Promise you won't leave me, Maka! Can you just promise me that?"

Once again, Maka coughed out her words. "I promise."

If only Stein had been a few seconds faster.


	2. New Meister- Yoru & Soul's Partnership?

He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't even talk to anyone or attend classes for two weeks. The Oni didn't make things any easier on him.

" _Swing right, Soul! That's what she said to you, right? But you insisted on swinging left! And look where that got her!_ " He would taunt.

"Just shut it!" Soul would shout back, just the same as usual. The words of the Oni were cruel, but not untrue; if it hadn't been for Soul's foolish actions, Maka would still be alive.

The one day that Soul had decided to attend classes. The one day that he'd decided to eat lunch. That one day that his world came crashing down.

"Soul Eater, could you please report to the Death Room." A voice said over the speaker in the DWMA. Of course, once his name was said out loud, people stared and whispered. He could hear them as he passed.

" _Soul Eater?_ "

" _I hear his meister passed away a few weeks ago._ "

" _You mean Maka Albarn?_ "

" _You didn't know?_ "

" _No! Poor Soul, he must be crushed._ "

And crushed he was.

Soul entered the Death Room slowly seeing Lord Death standing alongside Death Scythe. Death Scythe, unlike the pitiful looks given to him by the others, looked like he wanted nothing more than to murder Soul right then and there. A third member joined them today, however; a girl. She looked to be about his age, with a long mane of red hair that was tied into a ponytail, freckles, and emerald eyes that; God dammit; they looked just like Maka's.

Aside from that nothing else about her really seemed that much like Maka Albarn. She wore a black t-shirt imprinted with Death's mask, along with a black and red skirt, a black jacket with a triangle imprined on it, black knee socks, and black and white converse.

"Soul, you may be wondering why I asked you to come here." Shinigami said calmly. Death Scythe still never took away that menacing look. "As you know, you now classify as a meisterless weapon." Soul nodded. _Oh no. He's gonna say it, isn't he?_

"This is Yoru, a weaponless meister." The girl smiled shyly at the mention of her name. "I figured that you two would work well together."

"Thanks for the offer, Shinigami-sama, but I don't need another partner." Soul fake-smiled. Death called after him.

"I don't believe that I have given you any choice in the matter." The Shinigami said seriously.

"What?" Soul gasped. "Are you saying that I don't get to choose a meister? But what about matching soul wavelengths?" Soul didn't care how much senseless babbling it would take; he would _not_ be partners with this girl.

"Yoru possesses abilities similar to Professor Stein." Death explained as both Yoru and Death Scythe stood idly by. "She can match soul wavelengths with any weapon, no matter how old, young, experienced or amateur."

"You can't just expect me to be ready for another meister." Soul objected feircely. It wasn't that Yoru didn't seem nice or trustworthy; it was just that he wasn't ready to let go. "Not after what happened."

"I feeel obligated to inform you that Yoru knows nothing of your current situation, and in exchange you know nothing of hers." The Reaper said informatively. Not that it mattered; Yoru would find out about his situation soon enough from the other students.

"I've heard a lot about you, Soul Eater." Yoru said, speaking for the first time since his arrival. She sounded incredibly similar to Tsubaki; right down to how she could sound sweet and serious at the same time. "And I'd _really_ like to be partners with you."

"Just take her out for a test run, Soul. I'm sure she can prove herself worthy of partnership, right Yoru?" Death asked a she nodded quietly.

"Fine. But just one." Soul said, deflated. "But if she messes up, it's a no."

"Yoru will be staying in the girl's dorm until you make up your mind." Death said, trying to speak with the same tone as before. But everyone could tell that this was a happier tone, and it was most likely caused by the fact that Soul had agreed to consider having Yoru as a partner.

"Now go on to class, you crazy youngsters!" Death cheered happily, but Death Scythe still looked pissed as hell. It was understandable. To him, Yoru was seen as his daughter's replacement. Despite this, Soul and Yoru trudged off to class together, both weapon and meister silent.


	3. StarClan- A secret of the Meister?

"So who's this?" Tsubaki asked warily. Hardly any of the group had even spoken to Soul since the incident; mainly because if they did, they got a faceful of his scythe arm and a death threat to go along with it.

"Yoru." Soul said casually, unfolding his burrito. He'd always had a weird tenancy to do that; it just becuase a habit after a while. You know, once he saw her do it a few years ago.

"But who exactly _is_ Yoru?" Liz, the third person to speak, asked. Soul, after swallowing the chunk of unfolded burrito that he'd been eating, spoke.

"She's a meister that Shigami-sama assigned me."

"Permenent?" Kid asked, making sure that if you split his plate halfway down the middle, it would still look peerfectly symetrical.

"Possibly." Soul said, taking another bite of his food. The six sat in silence, until they heard Patti shout, "Haha! You're red!"

True, Yoru had turned from her usual skin tone to a brigght red color. "Geez, what's wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"I can speak for myself, you know." She scoffed. Again, for a few minutes, the gang sat in uncomfortable silence.

Like I said, it was only a few minutes.

Because once Black*Star arrived, the gatherings got a lot louder and crazier.

"I am the almighty Black*Star! God trembles in my-" Black*Star began, rehearsing his opening line. Until-

"WUAHHHH!" Black*Star cried, his feet kicked out from underneath him. Many bystanders behan to emit small giggles, but none were more shocked about this than the almighty Black*Star himself.

"Alright! Who did that?!" The meister shouted angrily. Most others pointed directly to the red haired meister, including Soul.

"You _dare_ trip the almighty Black*Star?" Black*Star shouted in her face, menacingly. Yoru, seemingly unphased, continued to eat her lunch.

"Not _my_ fault you can't keep your trap shut." She scoffed, shoveling another mouthful of food into her mouth.

It almost came back up within seconds.

Why was this kid allowed here? Why was he alive?

"I'm gonna go, don't wait up." She sighed, leaving the group. Soul could notice the slight deflate in her voice.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see what's up with her." Soul informed the others, geting up from his place as well.

 _Why is he here?_ Yoru asked herself, staring over Death City from the roof of the DWMA. _The Star*Clan is dead. Not a single one of them survived. That's what Lord Death told everyone. So why is this Black*Star kid here?_

"Something bothering you?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"No. It's nothing." Yoru lied, Soul standing next to her.

"Oh come on. Maka used to do this all of the time." Soul, as quickly as the words came out, he'd attempted to force them back in. He couldn't tell her! Something about it just felt; wrong. It felt wrong to tell this girl about Maka.

"Oh, who's Maka?" The meister asked. Soul felt angry at her just for asking. Not like it was her fault, though; she was just curious.

"Nobody!" Soul shouted, feeeling a heavy weight on his chest for calling his meister "nobody." But he had to. He had to protect her memory. "Anyways, like I said, I can tell when something's up."

Should she tell him? Her mind was boggled, probably resembling a bowl of alphabet soup at the moment. It was a personal story, the only other one knowledgable being Lord Death;

But maybe this is what she needed to tell Soul to gain his trust.

"Thirteen years ago, when I was three." Yoru began. "I lived with my mother, father, and brother in a small village that doesn't exist anymore. My mother and father, a meister and weapon, my brother and I, a weapon and meister. We were the odd family, but also seen as a threat. And that's when people started to send the Star*Clan."

Yoru, paused, drawing a shaky breath. "You don't have to tell me-" Soul began.

"Our family, being skilled, usually had no problem deflecting the attacks of the Star*Clan. But then there was this one member. She was a young woman, possibly even a teenager. She was sly, and sneaky, and of course, she was a meister. Along with her weapon partner, a young man. They looked identical. Maybe they were related, I don't know.

"She came into our house one night, her and her weapon. They were so stealthy, so _quiet-_ my brother didn't even have the time to call out for me." Yoru began to feel tears form in her eyes, but she rejected them. Learning how to was easy after a while.

"My father came into the room to check on us, and then we heard a scream from the other room. They'd used my brother as a diversion to kill my mother as well. And ever since then, ever since-" She said, finally ready to tell Soul that she was wary of Black*Star, when they heard a small giggle.

"Who the Hell-?" Soul began, but immediately regretted his decision. Kid, Liz, and Patti hovered above them, Liz and Patti both in weapon form. Another excited giggle emmited from one of the guns.

"You two should kiss!"

"Patti!" Soul heard Liz shout, despite his currrent state of shock. "Just shut it!"

"Okee dokee, sis!" She giggled once again, Kid looking ashamed as he zoomed off. Soul turned to face Yoru.

"You gonna finish or what?" He asked. A look of regret set across her face.

"You know, it's really not important." She sighed, straightening up from where she was leaning on the balcony. She stiffened immediately, her ears pricking up. "Oh, coming Tsubaki!"

"I didn't hear-"

"Uh, she probably needs me! Catch ya later, Soul!" She shouted, quite obviously lying aboutt the first part to get out of an awkward conversation. And she didn't even tell him half of the story.


	4. Night Wolf's Howl- Yoru Urufu's Story?

_"Now sweetie, remember what we taught you." The young woman said calmly, but her words fell on deaf ears. She understood that the little girl in front of her was more invested in the the fate of the blades of grass that she sat in than what her mother had to say. "If you hear any noises tonight, wake your brother. He'll protect you."_

 _"Okay mommy." The little girl sighed. "I know."_

 _"Good." The woman planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I'll go find your brother."_

 _For the safety of the three year old girl and her thirteen year old brother, the two always slept in the same room. Their parents slept in the next room over._

 _That night, the woman, who happened to be a meister, tucked her daughter in to bed. Her husband, a death pistol, did the same for their son._

 _"Remember, as long as the two of us re around, there is absolutely no reason to fear the Star*Clan." Their mother told them in soothing voice. "Goodnight, you two."_

 _"Goodnight mommy!" The little girl shouted sleeepily, beginning to drift off. Both parents left the room silently._

 _It was a matter of minutes._

 _A small squeak was all the little girl could hear before opening her eyes._

 _A girl, probably around the age of seventeen, stood in the doorway. Next to her stood a boy, completely identical to her._

 _"Look, the little ones all alone and defenseless." The girl laughed. "Lander. Transform."_

 _'Right." He said, within a second becoming a sword in the girl's hands. The little girl's brother still hadn't woken up._

 _"Hikiro-!" Yoru began, calling for her brother. But she was a few seconds too late; once her brother opened his eyes, all he saw was crimson._

 _"Yoru? Is everything alright?" She heard her father call. The woman who'd wielded the sword didn't even seem worried._

 _"Hikiro?" Her father asked upon entering the room. He was partially transformed, his arm a loaded gun. His eyes flicked from the intruders to his daughter, when suddenly, he heard a cry from the other room._

 _"You people are just too easy to trick." The girl laughed. "And I've got no interest in fighting you. See ya!" She giggled, flinging herself from the window next to Yoru. Her father, without giving her a second look, ran to the other room frantically. "Justine!"_

 _The little girl didn't understand, yet she understood._

 _She understood that her mother and brother were gone, but she didn't quite understand why._

 _And for the next thirteen years, she would continue to not understand._

 _Because, for the next thirteen years, Yoru, a weaponless meister, was the meister of her father Ishida, a meisterless weapon._

 _And it was a living Hell._

 _Yoru could resonate with anybody. But, for whatever reason, she could never resonate with her father. But that didn't stop him from trying, trying to the point where Yoru couldn't handle it. But he didn't care. He vowed that his daughter would be every bit as good as his wife was, and he didn't care what kind of pain she had to go through to get her there. There would be nights where Yoru couldn't even move from exahaustion, and during these she was left outside as a punishment for being unable to resonate. Yoru, even being a meister, was taught by her father, so she had never even heard of Death Weapon Meister Academy. It seemed as though she was trapped in her own world, that contained her and her father and their resonance link and nothing else._

 _His kind words turned to cruel insults. His gentle touch to cruel beatings._

 _Until the day that she'd decided that enough was enough._

 _For the longest time, Yoru believed that she'd deserved these punishments, For in her mind, it was quite obviously her fault that her and her father were unable to resonate. Until she'd found it. A letter in the junk drawer._

 _ **Miss Yoru Uryfu,**_

 _ **Lord Death has hereby invited you to attend Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school for Meisters and Weapons to held them inprove their skills and for weapons to become Death Scythe's, my personal weapons.**_

 _ **We hope to see you at orientation in September.**_

 _ **Reguards,**_

 _ **Lord Death**_

 _Yoru had never been more confused. Her? Go to this special school for meisters?_

 _She could remember the day so clearly._

 _Her and her father were set to go out in the yard and prractice resonating for the third time that day. Little did her father know that Yoru would never be resonating with him again._

 _"You stupid girl, get it right this time!" Ishida shouted at her, seemingly confused that she was no longer trembling. Standing her ground, she pulled out the letter from Lord Death._

 _"When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked seriously._

 _"The academy would be saddened to have a burden like you on their shoulders. I'm doing Lord Death a favor." He smirked. Yoru, instead of feeling offended, walked past her father as he made a grab at her arm. She deflected him using her soul wavelength in a direct hit, causing him to fall._

 _"You don't own me. I will go to the DWMA, and I will become a better meister than mom ever was. I'll create a Death Scythe, and they'll be better than you could ever imagine."_

 _"Yoru- wait-"_

 _Before her father could finish, Yoru was already outside of the gate._

And one day, maybe one day, she would tell Soul Eater.


	5. Demon Meister Suffers- Crona's tears?

**Okay, so first off, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews everyone! For those concerned, I'd like to make it clear that I have no intention of pairing Yoru and Soul romantically. So if you're hoping for that, I wouldn't get my hopes too high.**

He knew that he had to do this. It was a promise that he'd kept to Maka.

But still, he already knew that this conversation was going to be a living Hell before it even began.

Slowly and reluctanty, Soul tapped on the metal door.

"Crona? Are you in there?" The scythe asked, hearing a small gasp from inside of the room.

"S-Soul?" The pink haired boy asked quietly. "Is Maka there?"

"No Crona, you know what happened." Soul sighed. He'd been told that Crona had refused to believe Sid when he was told about Maka's death, and that Soul was probably the only one who had a slight chance of convincing him.

"But- Maka w-wouldn't die, she can deal with stuff like that!" Crona cried, suddenly shut up by Ragnarock. Indeed, just as the Oni had been torturing Soul, Ragnarock had been doing the same to his meister.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Soul asked, half hoping that the boy would refuse. But when he got n response, he entered anyway.

There was pink hair scattered over parts of the floor. It smelled of rotting food, the source being from the trays that cluttered the small desk. An undeniably skinny boy sat in the corner, eyes bloodshot with looming dark circles underneath them. It could be said that Crona was taking this harder than Soul.

"Go away." Crona sniffled, Ragnarock no longer present. Soul tried keeping his distance, seeing how much even the slightest move affected Crona. "I want to be alone."

"Me too buddy, but that's not how it's gonna work." Soul sighed, sitting on Crona's bed. "Maka told me to keep an eye on you and I intend to do so."

"She- she told you to watch me?" Crona asked, a look of disbelief of his face. Soul nodded.

"Yep. And I've gotta tell you something that I told her once; if you sit in one place for too long, you're gonna start growing mushrooms." Soul laughed, getting up again. "I'm going up to find Yoru- you wanna come with me?"

"Who's Yoru?" Crona asked, nervously. "Is she a new person beecause I can't handle new people I don't know how to deal with them and-"

"Yes Crona, she's new." Soul said, approaching the pink haired boy. "But she's very nice, and I'm sure she'll be very nice to you like she was to me." Soul extended a hand to Crona, and after a moment of hesitation, the boy took it.

"Come on. Let's go." Soul said, dragging Crona along with him out of the room.

Both weapon and Meister walkd along the hall, occasionally bumping in to someone or stopping to chat, which seemed to make Crona the most uncomfotable. The pair walked to Stein's classroom, where Yoru stood impatiently outside.

"There you are!" She shouted at Soul, frightening Crona. Yoru stalked over to Soul, a sheet of paper in hand. "I've been looking for you for an hour!"

"I was checking on Crona. What do you want?" Soul asked, impatient. Not that he was best friends with Crona or anything, but he could tell that Yoru made him uncomfortable. And Maka wouldn't want it that way.

"Shinigami-sama assigned us a job to get started." She announces. Great. It's probably some sort of remedial lesson. "It's a simple one to get started."

"Alright. Fine by me. Hey Crona, you wanna go find Kid? I've gotta go on this mission."

"Uh- okay." Crona stuttered. Soul smiled.

"Okay. See ya later." Both Yoru and Soul began to set out for their first assignment together. And it wasn't until Soul read the paper for the job that he began to feel uneasy.


	6. A Resonance Link- The first Assignment?

"Something wrong?" Yoru asked, watching Soul read the sheet that the Shinigami had given her. Of course Yoru didn't know how this would affect Soul. And why should she? It's not like Soul told her.

The assignment to take down a certain Kishin named Tom Horn that had somehow made its way into Death City undetected. Apparently it had been worrying Lord Death sick for some unknown reason, so both Soul and Yoru were assigned this task as a sort of practice run.

The last known location of the Kishin was near Deathbucks coffee house in Central Death City. The Deathbucks coffee on Reaper street.

Also known as the resting place of Maka Albarn.

True, Maka was killed by the witch just outside of the coffee house, and Soul had been avoiding it ever since.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Soul said, seemingly brushing it off. But he was not sure of how he would handle it once they arrived there.

"Are you sure? Because-" Yoru began, but was suddenly cut off. Not by Soul, but by the screams of the residents of an apartment building.

At least they'd found the Kishin.

"Soul." Yoru said, keeping her eyes on the man running through the building.

"But Yoru, we haven't even tried to-" Soul began.

"Then there's no time like the present to try!" She yelled at him, grumbling, Soul reverted into his scythe form. Yoru held him with ease.

"How did you do that? We didn't even try to match soul wavelengths!" The scythe exclaimed.

"Did you think Lord Death was _lying_ when he said I could match wavelengths with anyone?" She shouted over the roar of the Kishin, running. They were doing well. They were doing this with ease.

But of course, the Oni couldn't shut his trap for that long.

"How about when _this_ girl says to swing right, you actually listen?" The little red demon taunted. Soul sat in the black room, pinstipped suit and all. He sat in his usual chair, listening to the skipping record.

"Just _shut up._ " Soul scoffed. "You're taking away my concentration."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that." The Oni sneered. "Because you would end up getting this girl injured too, wouldn't you Soul?"

"I said shut up!"

"Soul? What's wrong?" He heard Yoru ask. He had full awareness that she couldn't hear him while he was in the black room, and so did Maka. But he'd forgotten to tell Yoru.

"Soul? Soul, hurry up and answer me! We're losing!" She shouted again, and Soul could begin to feel her soul wavelength looking for his. They couldn't afford to have her looking for his soul right now. Not in combat.

"Ugh! Stop looking at me like that, will ya?" Soul shouted at the Oni. The Oni, instead of listening to Soul, simply grinned as his stare intensified.

His face appeared in the blade.

"Ugh, thank God!" Yoru shouted, relieved. Soul was anything but when he saw her condition.

"You okay?" Soul asked. He knew that they were in combat, but ensuring the safety of the meister was top priority.

"Just peachy." She smiled. She had blood running down her face from just above her left eye, and a scratch just next to her lip. Other than that, she was unscathed. "What about you? You wouldn't answer me!"

"When I'm in there I can't answer. I'm sorry." He told her. She smiled once again.

"Do you wanna try it?" She asked.

"But we haven't even practiced yet!"

"Like I care! This is our only chance of beating him!"

"Oh, alright." Soul grumbled.

"Let's go soul resonance!"

Soul could feel her soul once again reaching out for his, and this time, he took it. Her soul almost made him break down, shut off their resonance.

How many more things about this girl were going to be exactly like Maka?

Soul transformed, Yoru using Witch Hunter. This had to do it. It had to bring the Kishin down.

And bring the Kishin down it did.

"There. It's over. Here." Yoru sighed, handing the soul to Soul. He swallowed it greedily.

"We should report to Shinigami and let him know that we finished the assignment." Yoru suggested, Soul nodding as he digested the soul. This was his twentieth soul, meaning that he had forty nine more souls to devour before becoming a Death scythe. Yoru breathed on the window of the nearest building, writing the number for the Reaper in the condensation.

"Lord Death, we've completed the assignment." Yoru said, Soul taking a place next to her. The Shinigami, though masked, was clearly pleased.

"Very good, you two!" He said cheerfully. "So Soul, what do you think? Will Yoru do as a new partner?"

Soul considered for a moment. Getting a new meister meant that he was leaving her. He would have completely lost Maka.

But he was almost certain he heard Maka's voice in his head.

 _Just go for it, Soul. You're holding on to false hope that I'm going to come back. This is what you have to do._

"Yeah, sure. She's cool." Soul said, a grin spreading on his face. He did it.

He hadn't moved on from Maka, and he'd doubted that he ever would. But he was now one step closer.


	7. Yoru and BlackStar- a weaponless wolf?

**Hey guys! So I've been updating compulsively, and probably will continue to do so. Thanks for all of the reviews! If you've been noticing a ton of spelling errors in my work, trust me, I use a program that isn't equipt with automatic autocorrect, so I apologize for any spelling errors that might have occured.**

"So you guys got your first soul together?" Kid asked, staring compulsively at Yoru. There was one thing that Kid loved about her.

 _She was so symmetrical!_

 _Wait._

 _Her hair._

Even though Yoru kept her hair in a tight ponytail, Kid couldn't help but notice it.

Her bangs. They were asymmetrical.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy actually-" The meister began, but jumped once Kid had lunged at her.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Soul asked, taken aback. It probably had something to do with symmetry, but it only just came to mind that nobody had bothered to tell Yoru of Kid's obsession.

"Her hair- so close, but yet so far-"

"How's Crona doing? Did you check on him?" Liz asked, playing with her food. Soul nodded.

"I checked on him yesterday. He's doing pretty good, but you can tell that he's shaken up." Just as Soul finished speaking, Kid pulled away from Yoru, her bangs now parted perfectly down the middle.

"Ah, _symmetry..._ " Kid mused to himself. _"Her shirt is already symmertical, bearing my father's mask, and her socks are also symmertical, both ending just above the knee. And her jacket, the triangle on the back, the immpediment of symmetry..."_

"So does this guy have some sort of symmetry fetish?" Yoru asked bluntly. The others nodded.

As you may be able to tell, Black*Star and Tsubaki were not present.

Because, as always, it was necessary for Black*Star to make an entrance.

"It is I, the almightly-" He began, but was once again shut down by the red haired meister.

"I already don't like you. Stop pushing it." She grumbled. The table fell into dead silence.

"What's your problem, anyway?" Black*Star asked, shoving himself in her face. She set down her fork, refusing to look up.

"I could ask you the same thing." She scoffed. She looked up, for the first time seeing eye to eye with him.

He had the same eyes.

"Tsubaki. Transform." Black*Star said, grinning mischeiviously. Tsubaki, however, seemed more than against this.

"Black*Star, needless violence isn't the answer!" She cried, but the attention had already been taken from her. All eyes were set on the red haired meister as she stood up.

"Soul." She said gruffly.

"Listen Yoru, I'm all for a good fight, but somebody could actually get hurt-" He was cut off by the rattling of a chain.

"You ready to fight, Wolfie?" Black*Star taunted. Yoru felt herself break out on a coldsweat. She clenched her fists tightly. As much as she'd hated the time spent with her father, she had him to thank for her battle strategy.

"You're on, Star*Clan." The moment she'd said these words, Black*Star's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'll fight you right here, weapon or no weapon."

"Bring it on!" Black*Star shouted angrily. He was clearly attempting to make the first move. "Speed*star!"

Nobody was more shocked than him when she grabbed hold of his wrist.

Her punch seemed to knock the wind out of him.

"You aren't the _only_ meister who can attack directly with their soul's wavelength." She scoffed angrily. Black*Star got up once again.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Black*Star smiled angrily. "But you've given me no choice."

"No Black*Star, don't do it!"

"Tsubaki. Enchanted sword mode."

"Right."

Strange marking appeared over his face. His attitude seemed to have changed, which Yoru became quickly wary of.

"Shadow*Star!"

A bounty of shadows came zooming after her. What was this? Was this guy using shadows as a weapon?

"Okay you two, that's enough." They heard a familliar voice scoff.

 _Oh man. We're screwed. Literally._ Black*Star thought to himself, seeing the screw headed teacher near.


	8. The sentence- Yoru moves in?

"Okay. In front of me I see a soul flooded with arrogance and hogish behavior, and one filled with hurt and spite. I want an explanation as to why these two particular souls would be fighting each other." Stein asked the two meister and weapon pairs sitting in front of him. "I also want to know why a certain weapon abandoned his meister in her time of need."

Yoru shifted uncomfortably. "He started it."

"What? A big man like me doesn't pick fights, he finishes them!" Black*Star scoffed.

"I didn't ask who started it. I asked why." These teenagers had been incredibly cold to each other ever since Yoru had arrived at the academy, and apparently nobody but Death knew why.

"Okay then, I'll start with Soul. Your reasoning for abandoning your meister?" He asked, questioning the scythe.

"I just wasn't encouraging a fight. Not right in the middle of the cafeteria, anyway." Soul sighed. It was true that he didn't want a fight. But not because they were in the cafeteria.

He'd already pieced the story together, that Yoru's mother and brother were murdered by the Star*Clan, thus marking her distrust in Black*Star.

"Yoru. Black*Star. What do you two have against one another?" The senior meister asked the pair.

"Nothing." Yoru grumbled. Soul looked over at her, almost urging her to tell the truth.

"Listen, this is how it's going to work." Stein said bluntly. "Yoru and Black*Star will be serving detention for a week for unsupervised violence."

"That's so not fair!" Yoru shouted.

"You read the rules, Yoru, it's completely fair." Stein laughed. "Tsubaki and Soul, you'll both be aiding me in a class demonstration tomorrow."

"Woah, woah woah! I didn't sign up to get disected!" Soul diverged. Stein smiled broadly.

"Oh no, nothing like that. A simple disection, yes, but not on either of you."

"Fine." Soul glanced over at Tsubaki, whom was shaking.

"Mr. Stein?"

"Hmm?"

"Will whatever we're disecting me living or dead?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"Dead, Tsubaki. I wouldn't subject you two to disecting a living thing, you don't have that nature." Stein reassured her. "As I was saying, Yoru and Black*Star, your detention is fairly simple. It's going to be spent sorting out what ever issues that you two have."

"Okay, now this is just getting plain stupid. A star like me doesn't have time to go to detention to make up with someone who isn't even worth it." Black*Star sighed.

"Shut up, Black*Star." Yoru scoffed. "Nobody wants to hear it."

"You _dare_ speak to the almightly Black*Star this way? You're talking to the man that's going to surpass God, Wolfie!" Black*Star shouted, deafening his weapon partner who'd been sitting next to him.

"I said nobody wants to hear you _talk_ , Star*Clan, so just shut it!" She shouted back at him. Once again, Black*Star loooked defeated.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked innocently. This did nothing to dial down Yoru's anger.

"You know damn well why! And there's no way in Hell that I'm working out my issues with you!" Yoru paused, drawing a shaky breath.

"You two need to just calm down!" Soul shouted, his scythe arm coming between the two meisters. Both, after a moment of surprise, setttled lack down.

"Thank you, Soul." Stein smiled. "You're all dismissed. See you two tomorrow, Yoru and Black*Star."

"Yeah, whatever." Yoru scoffed. All meisters and weapons left the office.

* * *

After yesterday's mission, Yoru had moved in with Soul.

Admittedly, the two hardest things to deal with were:

A. The sexy cat

B. The room that she was forbiddden from entering.

The room, which simply read "Maka" on the door, was apparently off limits to her. Soul himself said he hadn't been in there for weeks.

Her curiosity of the apartment didn't stop there.

Photos. Photos everywhere, photos of Soul with a girl. A girl with eyes like Yoru's, but with dirty blonde hair, and a long jacket. She'd even found a photo album full of photos of the same girl with the same man that she'd seen in the Death room, just far younger.

It was a living Hell when she got home.

"You _seriously_ had to go pick a fight with _Black*Star?_ " Soul exclaimed, over and over, accompanied by "He started it. It wasn't my fault." From Yoru.

"You think I don't know why you hate Black*Star?" Soul shouted at her, aggravated. Yoru gasped. _He'd figured it out. He'd put two and two together._ "Listen. The academy took Black*Star in when he was a baby. Lord Death would never kill a baby. So he was raised by the academy and never had contact with anybody from the Star*Clan."

"Sorry, but it's hard to forgive a person withthe eyes of the girl who made you life completely unbearable." Yoru sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"Was your mother and brother's death really that bad?" Soul asked. Yoru took a deep breath, If anyone deserved to know this, it was her partner.

"It wasn't their deaths. It was the aftermath."


	9. Open Up- Scythe Meister's apology?

She told him everything. About the night they died, about those thirteen years, even down to the day that she'd left. Soul sat seldomly and listenened.

"You see? If it wasn't for the Star*Clan, I wouldn't have been stuck with him for all of those years." She told him. She was now holding back her tears; aside from Lord Death, Soul was the first person to know. Yoru was also hoping that, to gain from this, Soul would tell her something too. Secret for a secret.

 _Should he tell her?_ She'd just entrusted Soul with her life story. She'd shared her pain with him. She'd given away her biggest secret.

He needed to tell her.

"Yoru." Soul said stiffly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

He told it all to her, about the black blood, about Crona, and, most importantly, about Maka.

"Soul, that's- I'm sorry." Yoru sighed. Soul looked up.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Soul smirked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but- to have your partner just _die-_ "

"It happened to you too, didn't it?" Soul inquired. "Weren't you your brother's meister?"

"I was too young. His meister was another boy in the neighbourhood." She sighed. "Like I said, my father was my first partner."

"True." Soul said, pushing himself off of the couch. "We've gotta get some sleep, there's a slight chance I'll be disecting a dead body tomorrow and _you_ need to sort things out with Black*Star."

"Aye." She smiled, yawning. "Night, Soul."

"Night."

* * *

That night Yoru had a dream unlike any that she'd ever had.

She stood alone in a graveyard. It was night, and the moon was laughing, as usual. But tonight, there was blood dripping from his sinister smile. There was bloodshed tonight. She looked down at her attire, which was far different from what she usually wore. Black and white boots, a plaid skirt, shirt, tie, vest, and gloves. She also wore a long black overcoat.

"Soul? Are you here?" She asked shyly. The voice that she spoke with did not belong to her. It had to belong to someone else. Gaining no response, she scanned the graveyard, seeing an unusual sight: an empty grave.

Yoru didn't let her guard down as she neared the grave. he had to be ready.

She took one look at the headstone and nearly screamed before stopped herself.

 _Here lies:_

 _MAKA ALBARN_

 _Beloved meister, daughter, partner, and friend to all._

 _1992-2008_

It wasn't the words on the grave that made her squeal.

It was her own reflection.

Sure, the eyes belonged to her, but the rest of the features were that of a complete stranger. Or, at least, _almost_ a comple stranger.

The blonde hair didn't belong to her. Neither did that mouth.

"Ugh!" The meister shouted, shooting up. She found herself back in bed, in her own clothes, and, quite thankfully, her own face. She heard a small knock on the door.

"You okay? You're really loud." Soul said, his voice tainted with sleep.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Yoru reassured him. "Go back to sleep."

"If you say so. Goodnight." She heard his footsteps trail down the hall and then allowed herself to panic. What did it mean? Maka's grave being dug up, her being inside of Maka Albarn? She would make a note to ask Eternal Feather when she dropped by the girrl's dorm tomorrrow if she had any opinion on it. For now, Yorru rolled over and fell instantly back to sleep.

* * *

This was quite possibly some of the most awkward silence that Yoru had ever endured.

Black*Star sat facing away from her, and she was doing the exact same thing. She wanted to apologize, but of course, her pride had been getting in the way a lot lately.

"Hey," She began, swallowing her pride. She needed to get over it. Black*Star had done nothing to hurt her. No one had. But she was treating him like he had.

"Save it. I don't care what Stein says, I'm not taking any apologies from you." Black*Star scoffed. Yoru furrowed her brows.

"Listen Black*Star, you think I _want_ to apologize to you? I'm only doing this be-" Yoru began, just before getting cut off by Black*Star.

"You- you just called me _Black*Star._ " He said, mouth agape.

"Yeah, well that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Black*Star smiled. "Yoru."

"Listen, I'm sorry for calling you Star*Clan and being so rude." She said in a bored monotone. Even though she was truly sorry, she couldn't show it. Meister rule number one: never show weakness. That's what her father used to say. "It's just that the Star*Clan had a bad reputation and-"

"No apology needed!" Black*Star shouted happily. "Don't worry Yoru, nothing's gonna hurt anybody while I'm around!"

Yoru sighed.

She hadn't told Black*Star about any of her past grudges toward the Star*Clan. She felt that he didn't need to know.

But for now, Black*Star was her friend.


	10. Wolf Star's friendship- the ogre deal?

Yoru and Black*Star strolled into the cafeteria, seeing the others already seated at the table. All looked shocked to see both Yoru and Black*Star being peaceful in each other's presence, but both Souland Tsubaki seemed traumatized.

"Blood, it was _everywhere-_ " Soul whispered to himsef.

"You okay?" Black*Star and Yoru both asked their partners. Both nodded, but it was clear that they had been shaken up.

"So you and Black*Star are friends now?" Soul asked. The meister nodded. "You know what? We should have a party. Celebrate the beginning of a friendship."

"Yeah, as long as you let me set the table this time." Kid sighed, picking at his food.

"The last time we let you set the table you took so long that Maka had to-" Soul began, but at the mention of Maka's name, everyone's head's shot up. They looked at him with surprise, worry, and confusion. Soul, with a slight monotone, sighed. "Yeah Kid, go crazy, do whatever you want."

Soul got up for a moment, scanning the cafeteria. Funny, it was almost as if he'd expected to see Maka sitting somewhere amongst them. "I'm gonnna go take a walk. Catch up with ya later."

He walked to the roof of the DWMA, looking down below. He saw many of his classmates, all of which knew about Maka by now. He was too invested in watching them. Each and every one of them led an individual life, their own worries, their own problems, and it was likely that hardly any of them ever thought about him or how he felt.

 _"That girl's got a sad story."_ Soul heard. He turned around, seeing no one. That's when he'd realized.

 _"We haven't spoken in such a long time, Soul."_ The Oni smiled, dancing awkwardly. Soul sat in his pinstripped suit, staring at the creature.

"Well when I'm happy, you don't show up." Soul sneered at him.

"I feel bad for your previous partner, you know, you've got her replaced with the new girl."

"Shut it. I haven't replaced Maka, I've just moved on." Soul said sternly. He knew what the Oni was doing, he was going to try to manipulate Soul.

"Listen Evans, I've got a deal with you that I'm quite certain that you won't be able to pass up." The Oni smiled as he stopped dancing.

"Like I'd ever strike a deal with you."

"Just hear me out, Soul, no need to get hasty." He smiled again. "The only thing I need is a favor, and I might be able to get your meister back to you."

Those last words hung in the air for a few moments. There was no way that this little demon could bring Maka back, it was too late for that. She'd already been dead for two and a half months.

"Likely story."

"If you'd let me take over for just two days, I might be able to get her back."

"I'd never let you take over my body."

"Consider my offer, Soul. I'll give you three days to respond." The Oni grinned. Soul, ready to pounce, ready to attack the Oni, was suddenly shaken out of the black room. In front of him stood a certain NOT student.

"You okay, Soul?" She asked. "You looked pretty spaced out."

"What? Oh, hi Tsugami." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Listen, Maymay and Anya told me to tell you to tell Maka that-" Tsugami began. She hadn't gotten the news yet. Itt must have only been the EAT students with the knowledge of Maka's death.

"Tsugami, I can't tell Maka anything." Soul said suddenly. He didn'[t want to be the one to tell her, but he had to.

"Why? Are you two in a fight or something?" She asked innocently. Soul didn't want to wipe the innnocent smile off of her face.

"No, Tsugami, she's-" He began. "Maka died about two months ago."

" _What?_ " Tsugami squealed, her mouth agape. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ we were on an assignment and a witch killed her." Soul ddidn't go into more detail; it would only hurt both weapons more.

"I'm- I'm gonna be sick." Tsugami began, running off. Soul called for her, asking her to come back, but she wouldn't.

"Hey, Soul? What'd you do to Tsugami?" Yoru asked, apearing in the doorway. Soul sighed as he stared over the city once again. "The truth."

"Oh." She sighed, clearly not wanting to ask more. "Anyways, Lord Death said that he wanted to see us for a special assignment."


	11. The deal commences- M and H?

The pair stood before the Reaper, expectantly waiting for their instructions. The Reaper, after consulting Death Scythe (who was still bent of causing Soul's destruction) turned to the two.

"Hi, hey, howdy! What's up?" Lord Death asked, considerably happier than he was when he was whispering to Death Scythe.

"You said that you had a mission for us?" Yoru asked. The Shinigami nodded.

"Yes, right you are, Yoru! We've got a bit of a problem with a certain weapon and meister pair. They're going around Death City taking _human_ souls. We haven't gotten a good look at them yet, but we do know that they seem to only strike the poverty stricken areas of Death City, and try to stay as far away from the Academy as possible." He informed them.

"And you'd like us to take them down? Don't worry sir, taking out someone like this is no problem for us." Soul sighed coolly, Death Scythe glaring at him.

"Okay you two. They've been rumoured to strike in the eastern part of the city next, but that's just a suspision. Just hang around there for a while, until they try to attack by surprise." Lord Death didn't even have time to finish his words before the meister and weapon were racing out of the Death Room and toward the east part of the city.

Once arriving, the two could already tell that this place was poverty stricken. Nobody was sitting outside, and they assumed that nobody was homeless, but most of the homes were crumbling down, and the smog in the area was undeniable. There were children, no older than ten, smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol on the corner. Most kids looked fairly happy, however, running around in the street in their clothes that was three sizes too big.

Yoru and Soul sat against a brick wall, that, in faded paint, read _D.W.M.A. UNIFORM FACTORY D.C._ As the two waited, they exchanged small comments, but they'd never had an entire conversation while waiting.

"You think they'll be here soon?" Soul asked. Almost on cue, a shriek could be hears from behind a building.

The pair began running, Soul transforming into his weapon so that they could get there faster. They saw a boy, his appearence comsumed by shadows, along with a girl, her identity concealed as well.

The boy held a human soul to his mouth as the girl nodded. Both Yoru and Soul were disgusted.

"Hey, who are you two?" Yoru called out. Earning no response, she began running at them.

"Hikiro. Transform." They heard someone say, and Yoru almost stopped. It's not like this person was her brother. Hikiro was a common name.

As they neared the two, they could see their appearences. The boy, who was yet to transform, had black, spikey hair, and wore blue jeans, along with a red hoodie that had _W.A._ written across it. The girl had blonde hair that she wore down, reaching her lower back. Her eyes were invisible them, as she was facing her partner. She wore a red skirt, along with black ripped tights. She also wore a button up shirt, a black tie loosely put on around the collar. Over it all was a black vest.

And white gloves.

Yoru began running at them more enough to see their faces. She noticed, that along with her shock, Soul's must have increased too, for instead of a bar, Yoru held his hand. Both dropped each others while they stopped abruptly.

"H-Hikiro?" Yoru asked. Blue eyes stared back at her, but they were blank. She scanned his body. It hadn't even decomposed in the last thirteen years.

Soul couldn't speak. Yoru was standing in disbelief at the sight of her brother, but Soul wasn't even able to do _that_ much.

"Maka." Soul breathed. Again, Maka, like Hikiro, seemed deaf to the words of everyone except for Hikiro. But there were more thoughts running through his mind other than that. Is this what the Oni meant? Could he somehow bring her out of this daze and back into reality?

"Got it." Hikiro said, barely containing emotion.

Soul had never seen Maka with a weapon other than him, aside from the time she had attempted to weild Tsubaki. In her hand was a sword, the blade embeded with the symbol of the magic eye.

"Soul, we can't fight them!" Yoru cried. Soul nodded.

"Maka, are you listening to me? Snap out of it!" He was shouting, reaching out for his meister. He saw her reach out for a moment, and he was filled hope.

How stupid of him.

Maka flipped him, leaving him out of breath. He stuck his head up. "Ouch! When the Hell did you get so _strong?_ " He asked in disbelief.

"Hikiro. Soul Resonance." Maka said in a monotone. She didn't even shout like she did with Soul. She calmly stood there, but Soul could see her weapon get larger.

"Maka! Just let it go already!"

"Hikiro, give it up! I'm the older one now, and you need to stop!"

Maka swung at the two as they began running, but they hadn't stopped trying. They both shouted at the pair behind them, trying to stop them. They'd learned quickly that it was no use, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"We can't just sit around, we've gotta do something!" Yoru shouted at him. Soul, quietly, muttered. "I know."

"Okay Soul, transform." Yoru said as they began running. Soul's eyes widdened for a moment.

"Yoru, are you going to try and hurt them?" Soul asked. Yoru shook her head violently.

"Of course not, Soul!" Yoru shrieked as the other weapon and meister neared. "I need to get them and bring them to Shinigami-sama!"

"Okay, just make sure you know what you're doing!" Soul shouted from the blade. Yoru ran at them.

"Come on Maka, I really don't want to hurt either of you!" Yoru shouted, her eyes filled with tears. Her brother was in this fight too. "And Hikiro- why do you have the symbol of the witches on your blade?"

The eye on Hikiro's blade began glowing. Maka began speaking, once again, without expression.

" _Domini mors iudicose_ _Mors, Magister Mors, mors iudicose._ " She chanted slowly, raising Hikiro into the air.

"Soul, I'm pretty sure we can use watch hunter to at least get it out of Maka. That sounded a lot like a spell to me." Yoru said. Soul nodded from the blade of his weapon.

" _But Soul, this would ruin our deal!_ " He heard the voice nag.

Once again seated in the black room, Soul looked over at the Oni. He still danced off beat with the music.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Soul asked, the Oni nearing closer to him.

"No need to get hasty, Soul, I was just informing you of what might happen."

"Oh yeah?" Soul inquired. "And what's that?"

"Maka died about three months ago, yes? Which means that her soul hadn't exactly had that much time to fade, meaning that a witch had dug her out of her grave and overtook heer soul with madness." The Oni explained.

"And what about Hikiro? It's been thirteen years since he's died, yet he hasn't decomposed at all!"

"Obviously the trace of witches magic. Anyways, our deal's fate still hangs in the bounds. If you let me take over right now, I can save Maka's life and bring her back to you."

Soul knew that the Oni was untrustworthy. Sly. Deceptive. He'd always known that.

But he was desprate.

"Fine. Take over, do what ever. Just don't harm anybody." Soul pleaded. "And if you think of doing _anything_ to Yoru or Maka-"

"Yoru or Maka? That order changed quickly." The Oni smirked. "It used to be Maka and Yoru."

"Look, if you'e gonna take over, just do it already and quit yapping." Soul snapped. The Oni smirked once again, still dancing off beat.

"As you wish."


	12. Wolf and Scythe battle- Hikiro?

Yoru used her scythe quickly, fighting against her brother and Soul's friend. She wasn't trying to hurt either of them, but she was afraid that if things kept playing out like this, it might have to come to it.

"Hikiro, snap out of it!" She shouted over and over again. But her words fell on deaf ears. "Soul, come on! Witch hunter! Soul, this is no time to not answer me again!"

"Sorry, Yoru." The Oni interupted. "Got a little side-tracked, but I'm okay."

"Good, now hurry up and start Soul Resonance!" She shouted at him. _Just as planned._ He chuckled. _The stupid girl really believes that she's speaking to Soul._

Yoru reached out with her soul, searching for his. She found it quickly and grabbed on.

She regretted it instantly.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked angrily. This wasn't Soul. This wasn't her partner.

" _It's the Oni, Yoru! It isn't me!_ " Soul cried. He was almost trapped inside of his own soul, somewhere unreachable to her.

"What are you talking about, Yoru? It's Soul!" The Oni shouted once again. Maka made a swing for Yoru's side, which Yoru blocked quickly with her fake scythe.

"Stop lying! I've resonated with Soul before, and his Soul felt nothing like that!"

 _Good, she doesn't believe him._ Soul breathed with a sigh of relief. " _Yoru! Yoru, I'm in here!_ "

"Tell me where my partner is!" Yoru shouted, angry with the Oni. The Oni chuckled once again, and didn't use Soul's voice as a mask this time. The little ogre was reflected in the blade.

"Well, well, well. I thought it would take you much longer to figure out my little masquerade."

Yoru's eyes widened as Maka came at her again. With more struggle this time, she deflected the attack, but not before getting a cut down her forearm.

"That's going to bleed terribly, you know." The Oni laughed. "I think that the girl migght have struck a vein."

"Do-You-Ever-Shut-Up!" Yoru shouted, but she now noticed that what the Oni said was true. There was a massive amount of blood going down her forearm, and her vein had probably been split.

" _Yoru, stop fighting them, just run!_ " Soul shouted again. He noticed in a moment that he was on the ground.

"Why can't I hold him anymore?" Yoru asked herself. "What did you do with my partner, you little red freak?"

"Why, it was Soul's will that I come to fight with you instead of him." The Oni laughed. "He figured thhat you could never defeat them on your own, with him being such a weak, weak boy, that he asked me to come forward and fight in his place."

" _He's lying, Yoru! Don't listen to him!_ " It only took Soul a few minutes of realization. This was all his fault.

Yoru wasn't even concerned in this. He'd done this for Maka, and put Yoru in danger.

"Soul! Hurry up and get out of there!" He heard Yoru call to him. "And make it snappy, before either me or you dies- ugh!"

"Yoru?" He asked. He noticed that the Oni had disappeared. His face was now reflected in the blade. He forced himself back into human form.

He wished he hadn't.

Maka stood next to Hikiro, both still bearing blank faces. It was as if they didn't know what they had just done.

Yoru was laying on the ground, motionless. He forearm wwas absolutely covered in crimson, and the side of her neck was also weeping blood. But the largest wound was on her stomach. It looked almost like a gaping hole.

"Yoru!" He shouted angrily. His meister looked up slowly.

"Don't blame Maka." She whispered. "Leave me here and get them."

"No need for leaving anybody! Yahoo!" They heard a voice cry. Ah yes. They were to be granted to presence of the almighty Black*Star.

Black*Star jumped in, chain scythe in hand. Tsubaki quickly reverted to human form.

"Tsubaki, Soul and I'll take Maka and this dude. You take Yoru." Black*Star said seriously.

"Right." Tsubaki nodded. Yoru, with the small bit of clear thinking she had left, concentrated on Black*Star. The little child, loud, obnoxious. Was he now this mature? Was it only in certain situations that this happened?

Soul sat by Yoru's bedside, but he couldn't help but think of Maka right now. Where was she? Stein said that he wanted to examine both her and Hikiro, but did that also mean experiment?

Yoru's arm had been fixed with minor difficulty, the only job needing to be done was to repair the vein (the hardest part, but not too hard for Stein) and stitch it up. Her neck was a bit harder when it came to re-attatching her nerves, but again, notthing too hard for Stein.

But then came her stomach.

Stein said that it was a miracle that she had even managed to survive such an injury. Most of the nerves in her stomach had been damaged greatly. It would take months for everything to go back to normal.

The door to the infirmary opened slowly, Stein and Hikiro making their way inside.

"So this place is for weapons and meisters? Amazing!" He heard a new voice gape. It had to be Hikiro. Did this mean that Maka was out too?

"Hello Soul." Stein said to him. Soul nodded.

"Professor, is Hikiro-?"

"Hikiro was brought out from under this spell earlier today. I have had no further success with Maka." Stein informed him.

"Hey, Stein, who's that girl?" Hikiro asked, gesturing to his younger sister. Nobody was sure if it was now Yoru or Hikiro that was older. In all reality, Hikiro's real age was twenty six, but he had been thirteen for the past thirteen years. So, virtually, Yoru was now the older sibling.

"I'm surprised that you haven't realized." Soul cut in. Hikiro looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"This is my meister. Yoru Urufu."

Hikiro was clearly in a state of shock.

"But- but she looks so much _older_ \- and Yoru's only three-"

"Hikiro, do you understand where you've been for the past thirteen years?" Stein asked.

"I only remember a lot of blood, and-" He looked up. "Did I _die_?"

"Indeed you did, Hikiro." Stein informed him. "But your sister didn't."

"Hold on! You said I was under a spell what does that mean and I can remember a blonde girl who was that and who's this guy and-"

"You were under a hypnosis spell that took over most of your soul. It wasn't too bad, and you still understood partial bits of what you were doing. But you couldn't control it." Stein told him. "Maka's case, however, is different. Her entire soul had been possessed, so nothing that happened is memorable to her. She doesn't understand a thing."

"So she isn't even out of her daze yet?" Soul asked. Stein shook his head.

"I'm afriad not. And at this rate, it could be weeks before that happens."

"Can I see her? Hikiro doesn't mind staying with Yoru, right?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, Soul. Although..." Soul could almost see the gears turning in Stein's head. "Maybe if you try to resonate with her, we could possibly get her back from this."

"Okay. Just tell me where to go."


	13. Soul of the Meister- Maka?

Soul stood nervously outside of the door to Stein's office. Maka was behind there. His partner.

No. Yoru was his partner now. But-

What would happen when Maka awoke from this daze? Would she be his partner again? Or would he stay with Yoru? Maybe Yoru could be partners with Hikiro now. She was old enough, after all.

Soul pushed the door open slowly.

Sitting on the bed with a tube in her arm was his meister. She still had a blank expression, and she didn't even flinch when he opened the door. She was out of the clothes that she was wearing before, now wearing only her pajama shorts and a pink sweater.

He made his way over to her, cautiously. Sitting at the edge of her bed, he began to speak to her.

"Maka, can you hear me?" He asked. No response. He reached out for her arm, and she quickly grabbed it.

No, not his arm. His hand.

"Maka?" He asked again. He still gained no response.

 _Oh well. Here goes nothing._ Soul thought. _Soul Resonance!_

It took some time to look for her soul, but he was so shocked when he found it that he had to pull away for a moment. It was the shape of a normal, human soul, but it was a bright purple. Not quite as dark as a witch's soul, but pretty damn close.

He fell into her soul with a thud.

"No! Please, Soul, listen to me! I'm in here!" He heard her shouting relentlessly. He was in a black room of sorts, but it was instead white and purple.

They weren't alone inside of the room. Someone else was there too.

The witch who'd killed her.

"Stop shouting, you stupid girl! He's never going to hear you! Do you think I _want_ to be in here? Arachnae's making me!" She shouted in Maka's face. He now saw that Maka was kneeling on the floor of the room, one wrist chained to a table in the middle of the room.

"You're lying! I know he can!"

"Listen, it's amazing that you've mustered enough will power to grab his hand. But that's as far as you're going to get!" The witch shouted. Both witch and meister had failed to notice Soul's presence. He saw what they were looking through. They were both looking through two holes in the wall, which Soul had to guess acted as Maka's eyes.

"Soul! Why are you doing that? What did I do to him?" Maka asked angrily.

"You didn't do anything." Maka heard a voice say. She whipped her head around quickly.

"What the Hell did you do to my meister?" Soul asked the witch.

"My, you've got quite the dirty mouth there." The witch laughed. "Maka, I can't believe you're friend's with someone like him."

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Why, right after you were killed, Mister Evans here went out and got himself a new partner right away. He and her are quite chummy with each other as well, aren't you Soul?" The witch laughed. Maka's eyes widened for a moment, but she then furrowed her brows.

"That's not true! Sure, Soul probably got another partner, but he wouldn't just go and forget about me or anything, right Soul?"

"Right." Soul said truthfully.

"Well Soul, why don't you tell her what happened to your new partner because of her?" Soul clenched his fists.

"What? What did I do?" Maka asked fearfully.

"Go on Soul. Tell her how she and Yoru's own brother ripped the girl apart." Maka's eyes widened. Soul could see tears beginning to form.

"Is that true? Did I really hurt her?"

"Well-"

"Ha! How pathetic! You can hardly tell the little girl what she did! Tell her Soul, tell her about how she nearly gouged out her stomach! How she almost killed her with her own brother!"

Wait. Maka could see everything, right? Through the holes in the wall.

"Before you question it, there are episodes that miss Albarn cannot remember, including that one." The witch informed him. Just great.

"Soul, tell me what I did, right now!" Maka shouted angrily.

"It's not like she and Hikiro banged Yoru up _that_ bad!" Soul shouted at the witch. She began laughing.

"I've had enough of this crap!" Soul said, his brows furrowed. In one swift move, he severed the chain that had been binding Maka to the table with his scythe arm.

"So what do we do now? She's been taking over my soul." Maka told Soul. He looked at her closely for a moment to make sure that she was okay. He'd noticed lots of scars that were never there.

And the sign of the witches, that magic eye, was burned onto her arm.

That sick bastard. Oh well. He had to cast that aside for now.

"We just need to get you out of this room, and then Stein'll figure out what to do." Soul said. He nodded at Maka, who now seemed weaker than before.

"Maka? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's- it's nothing." She murmurred, but Soul could tell. She wasn't being truthful.

"Good! I'll just tell Arachnae that I was defeated and that I can't stay in this little girl's soul anymore. I hate it in here! She's so whiny and naggy and ugh!" The witch grunted, creating a door.

"And I'm the whiny one?" Maka asked, laughing. Soul, however, looked puzzled.

"Are you seriously going to let us leave without a fight?" Soul asked accusingly. The witch smiled evily.

"Why of course not, stupid children!" She laughed. "Cheetah of darkness!"

The entire room was pitch black, the only light provided by the two holes in the wall. "Maka, you okay?"

A scream. Maka's scream.

"Maka!"

The mesiter was held around the neck by the witch. Soul could see burn marks beginning to appear from her neck.

"Listen up, little boy. If you agree to leave her with me and not bother us anymore, I'll let you leave with your life." She said seriously. "But not her."

"You really think I'm gonna let that happen?" Soul shouted, But just then, their resonance link had almost shut down. Maka was kneeling on the ground, her neck too red for comfort. But that wasn't what bothered him.

It was the blades protruding from her back and arms.


	14. Awakening of the Scythe Meister- Weapon?

"Maka! What did you do to her?" Soul asked angrily. But the witch couldn't answer. Maka had impaled her.

"Soul, I don't know," Maka repeated over and over. Soul went up close to her, but kept a bit of distance between them. She looked like him. Sort of.

"It'll be fine. We'll tell Stein about it when we get out of here. Speaking of which;" Soul smiled. "There's the door."

Soul helped Maka over to the door, careful to avoid her blades. The mark of the witches was still burned on to her arm, but Soul had decided not to wonder about it. This was all in her soul, right? It would be gone once they left.

He was wrong.

After leaving the room, a dim light appeared, which they both followed until it got brighter and brighter. They enveloped themselves in it, until they were completely blinded.

Once they opened their eyes again, both found themselves in the infirmary, still holding hands. Neither of them pulled away.

"Maka?" Soul asked. The meister nodded.

"I'm warm, just a second." Maka sighed, beginning to remove her sweater. The result was horrific.

The burn marks still remained around her neck, along with many bruises. Four bleeding cuts grazed her forearms where the blades had emerged from, as well as two from her back. And that burn was still there.

The mark of the witches.

Maka began looking at her arms, pannicked. How did the damage inside of her soul inflict physical damage on the outside?

"Maka, just hang in there, I'm gonna go get Stein." Soul breathed, running as quickly as he could. He ran into the doctor in the hallway.

"Hello Soul, how did the resonance linking go?" Stein asked.

"Just come with me!"

It seems like some sort of magic, nothing to be worried about though." Stein smiled after examining Maka. They had decided not to tell Stein, and rather to tell Lord Death once they saw him, or not tell anyone at all, about Maka becoming a weapon inside of her soul. The thought, to Soul, it just seemed- absurd. Maka Albarn, a weapon? And a scythe no less? "Just a bit of scarring and it'll be fine. I guess we should move you down to the infirmary now with Yoru."

Yoru. Soul thought for a moment. How would it affect Maka? She'd known that she'd near killed her, after all.

Soul pushed the wheelchair that Maka was seated in, careful not to go to fast. Even though she had snapped out of it, it didn't mean that she had fully recovered. They'd appproached the infirmary quickly, all three of them waiting outside. Stein pushed open the door.

"Woah! Who's that?" Hikiro asked. He was holding his sister's hand; she still hadn't woken.

"Soul, is that-?" She asked, gesturing to Yoru. Soul nodded. "I can't believe I did that much to her-"

"Hikiro Urufu, this is Maka Albarn." Stein said, re-inrtroducing the two. They stopped for a moment, before both, in unision, shouted, "Hey!I know who _you_ are!"

"Is Yoru doing any better?" Soul asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"She hasn't so much as budged." Maka put her head down as Soul wheeled her over to the bed next to Yoru, but Maka was focused on the red haired girl the entire time. She had her entire forearm encased in bandages, a small bandage convering part of her neck, and her stomach was covered a million times over with gauze and bandage. Had she really caused this much damage to a skilled meister?

"Hey, this isn't your fault, it's the damn witches." Soul said, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"It's just- nevermind." She mumbled. She looked up after a few seconds. "Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay with Stein, can you go get the others?" She asked, looking at Stein. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get 'em."

"Maka!" Black*Star shouted, running into the infirmary. He nearly jumped on her, but decided not to once her saw her burns and cuts.

"Be quiet, Black*Star! Can't you see that Yoru's still asleep?" Tsubaki said sternly, shushing him. Even though he tried to hide it, Maka could see the hurt in Black*Stars eyes. He was probably more angry with her than words could explain.

"Is she showing any signs of waking up?" He asked. Soul shook his head. Black*Star turned to Maka, and even though it was her childhood friend, she still expected a scolding.

"Well, at least nothing happened to _you_ , right Maka?" He asked, smiling. Maka was puzzled, trying to see if this smile was sincere or sarcastic. He looked at her, his eyes open, unlike before. "Maka, you know that nobody blames you or Hikiro for this, right?"

"What? Oh, I know." She responded. Hikiro let go of his sister's hand in favor of sitting next to the other meister.

"Hikiro, did a witch try to do anything to you inside of your soul?" Stein asked. Hikiro shook his head.

"Well, I can't say that there wasn't one there, but she didn't try to hurt me or anything. But she didn't talk, and the only time she hurt me was when she did this." Hikiro held out his hand.

The mark of the witches.

* * *

 _ **GUYS! I'M SO SORRY!**_

 _ **My doc manager stopped working for a while, and I had no way to update! And then, when I do, it's an extremely short chapter! Words cannot express how sorry I am right now.**_

 _ **I'd say this story might have 20-25 chapters, and don't worry, I PROMISE that it will have a happy ending. I've been working on a Soul Eater x Fairy Tail crossover involving the Grand Magic Games to keep me occupied and a few more chapters of SMO (This story's official abbreviation. Boom.) I'll be updating a lot more this month, because once school starts next month I probably won't be able to update as much. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME INTERNALLY RIGHT NOW. Next time I do this, which I will inevitably, feel free to slap me virtually!**_


End file.
